Doctor Who the sailor moon chronicles
by Riderpool
Summary: witness Usagi as she travels thruogh time and space with the doctor. Todays episode the Mystical mirror part 1


Disclaimer: there is no ownership of doctor who

A woman is running through the wooded area of juuban, swatting brush and bush alike to get away from the thing behind her.

_" Minako..."_

She kept running til suddenly she fell down dropping a roundish compact on the brush.

_" Minako..."_

She begins screaming when the scream turns into a howl.

Doctor who

The mystical mirror

part one

Usagi Tsukino is skipping happily. Today she started her first afternoon job at the Elysian Beauty Store. She couldn't wait to start for one reason...Her parents cut her off. She failed her last test and was told if she wants money to earn it.

...Suddenly a man in a bowler derby dressed like her grandpa ran out in front of her.

" 11, remember that number."

Then the man ran off. shaken up by that she walked a little slower to her job, wondering what that man meant.

She then arrived at the store, inside was her friend Ami who had gotten the job to stay near her friend.

" Usagi, you were almost late! It's not good to start a new job by being late." Ami said.

Suddenly an italian woman in her mid to late 20s entered from the back, the woman is Ms Valenti. The store owner

" Ami its alright, its all in the past, right? all that matters is that she's here now."

" Thanks Ms Valen..." Usagi was cut off.

" Please, call me valerie." She said.

" okay Ms...I mean Valerie."

So the day went on, they sold perfumes, blush, dresses, and all kinds of beauty items. To Usagi it was great. Then suddenly someone came into the store.

He was a man in his mid to late forties, he was wearing a sand colored dress coat with the oddest vest underneath, It was covered in question marks. He wore olive colored pants and his shoes were penny loafers. Around his neck was a velvet sash and in his hands was an umbrella with a queation mark for a handle.

" Hey!"

He turned around and looked at her with a look of a stranger.

" Yes miss? May I help you?"

" You ran out in front of me on my way to work!"

" (Humphs) I most certainly did not! I did not arrive here til only an hour ago."

" Right and Im a princess." She laugh in her head because...

" You are a princess." he said. and added " Serenity."

She looked shocked as he smiled and walked out the door...

" Oh girls, the new fashions from Paris arrived at my house tonight and Im wondering if you want to come over to see them?" Valerie said.

" Oh, I'd love to see them Valerie." Ami said

" Oh Shoot! I have a curfew for the next two weeks due to a grade." Usagi said

" Its all right dear, But before you leave for the day."

She reached into a box and pulled out a big round compact.

" I give them to all my new employees."

" Oh thanks Ms V!"

" Your welcome dear. Ami I'll give you a ride to my house and we can call your parents from there."

" thank you Valerie, Usagi will you be ok goin home yourself?" Ami asked.

" Yeah I should, See you 2 tomorrow!"

Usagi left the shop and was on her way home when she heard a noise behind her. She saw the man from the shop behind her. She ran faster but she can still here him behind her. Finally she turns around and...

He's not there...

calmed She turns around and...

" You know you dropped this outside the shop." the man said

He's in front of her.

" AAAHH! Stop following me! and give me that!"

She snatched the thing then realized it was Ami's cell phone...Why was her cellphone outside the shop.

" Wait, why do you have Ami's cell phone? And why are you stalking me?"

" I'm not stalking you. Im mearly trying to find out something about the disappearences in the area."

Then Usagi was thrown back.

" Disappearences?"

" Yes. Every 20 years 3 to 4 girls disappear and they all have one thing in common..."

" Whats that?" She was now wondering what that was...

" They all worked at the place you work at know."

"...what?"

" In fact. I have the feeling that your friend is in very real danger. We must hurry."

She looked at him like he grew a second head as he walked toward what appeared to be a big blue box.

" Heh, if you expect that thing to fly you must be alie..."

Then she noticed he had a smile on his face when she started saying alien as he walked into the blue box."

" Hey, Hey! Come back here!"

She ran in and what shocked her was inside...

It was huge! Inside the interior was white and in the middle of the Room was a control panel with tons of knobs and levers.

" Its called the TARDIS."

She looked as the weird man appeared behind the control panel.

" TARDIS?"

" Yes. Time and relative dimensions in space. Basically My dear serentiy I have seen the silver millenium."

" Who are you?"

The weird man only smiled and said...

" I am the Doctor. And I'm here to save you and your friends."

End Part 1

NExt time.

" Drink this and all your dreams will come true."

" What kind of woman doesn't have any mirrors?"

" I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!"

" Welcome to a world of new species and time My dear!"

Next time: Doctor who the mystical mirror part 2

This is basically a writers block story but im gonna give it a life.

The new sched starting in feb is this

THe ninja end of month

Doctor who The sailor moon chronicles beginning of month

also if anyone can tell me the doctor i am using they can choose the enemy for the next story


End file.
